1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive systems, and more particularly to an interactive conversational system which utilizes pre-recorded multi-track media to store interactive conversational content and which employs visual indicia, e.g., lighted buttons, a comprehensive command structure, and memory functions to provide more comprehensive conversational content and to facilitate use of the apparatus as an entertainment and educational tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems that perform interactive conversation are well known in the art. These systems have used a variety of different techniques to achieve interactive conversation. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,972 and 4,078,316, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose a conversational teaching apparatus which employs a time synchronized multi-track audio tape to store educational conversation messages. This device employs one track to relay interrogatories to a user. The tracks are then used, selectable by a manual switching mechanism, to convey responsive messages.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,510 and 5,340,317, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference, improved upon the earlier conversational system by programming conversations on a magnetic media in a decision-tree logic which allowed more complex conversations to be developed. The information is stored on each track in a plurality of reproducible information segments which contain interrogatory messages and associated multiple choice responses, responsive messages, conversational messages, informational messages, and combinations thereof. The responsive messages contained on the tracks are related in real-time and content to particular interrogatory messages on the tracks, and correspond with multiple choice selectable responses. The apparatus could exhibit pseudo-memory and multiple simultaneous pseudo-memories; exhibit profiling and substitutability; and categorize and subcategorize users of the apparatus.
Commonly owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/749,345 improved still farther upon the earlier conversational systems by utilizing a voice recognition controller to recognize verbal responses of the user. The voice recognition controller provides switching between tracks of the multi-track media in response to the verbal responses of the user in order to provide two-way verbal interaction between the user and the device.
Other multiple choice child response systems are exemplified by the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,385; 3,020,360; 2,826,828; 3,623,238; 3,546,791; 3,273,260; 3,665,615; 3,245,157; 3,284,923; 3,538,621; 3,477,144; 3,708,891; 3,255,536; 2,777,901; 2,908,767; 3,774,316; 3,194,895; 3,484,950; 3,343,280; and 3,763,577, by way of example.
In most existing interactive conversational systems, the user is instructed to push particular buttons, e.g., buttons "A", "B", "C", or "D", in response to interrogatories in order to guide the conversation. One weakness of such systems, especially for children, is that if a child is too young to know which button represents button "A", for example, the child cannot effectively use the device. Another weakness is that the extra iteration for a child to push a particular button that then has to be associated with a particular answer or response, is often confusing. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an interactive conversational system in which visual indicia are used to identify and associate the buttons that correspond directly to each answer. This would enable such an interactive conversational apparatus to be used by younger children and make the system easier to use and more efficient for older children, and operate much more quickly.
Also, none of the prior systems utilizes comprehensive memory functions and command codes on a separate track of the multi-track media or embedded within the verbal content to provide more conversational responsiveness to the user's input and more complex programs. Utilization of such features would enable the apparatus to retain more long-term motivational, entertainment, and educational interests of a child.